


A Day To Remember

by Aurxlius



Category: Ant & Dec RPF, Ant and Dec, I’m a celebrity get me out of here!, Saturday Night Take Away
Genre: Anal, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blowjobs, Choking, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Smut, ant and dec are gay, gagging, soft, this is my guilty pleasure i know, yes they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurxlius/pseuds/Aurxlius
Summary: Ant and Dec are gay, but because the British public are homophobic af they decided to hide it for the sake of their career. But one night, Ant has had enough and calls Dec round...
Relationships: Dec Donnelly & Ant McPartlin, Dec Donnelly/Ant McPartlin, Declan Donnelley/ Anthony McPartlin, ant & dec - Relationship, ant/ dec
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	A Day To Remember

Bzzz bzzz.

A text from Dec appears on Ants phone. He eyes it suspiciously before opening his phone.

‘I think we need to talk.  
-D x’

Ant turns his phone over and grips the bridge of his nose and scrunches his eyes closed. His stomach turns with what he assumes is guilt, but also grudging acceptance. He certainly didn’t regret last night, he just didn’t expect it to come round so quickly. Ant has always had feelings for Dec, and he suspected Dec felt the same. It couldn’t, no, wouldn’t work if they were to act on their feelings, so it was agreed a degree of self control was necessary. It hurts, but they both agreed that the British public weren’t ready for that yet. All you need to do is google ‘Ant and Dec gay’ to find a damnation on their entire relationship. 

But after so many years, Ant couldn’t help but break. He called Dec, drunk, crying, at 1 am. Dec arrived to see Ant on the floor, gently rocking in the foetal position. He knelt beside him and scooped him half into his lap, one arm around him and another smoothing his hair. “Shhhh, shhh it’s okay, mate. It’s okay.” Dec whispered but this only made things worse. Ant started to sob more violently, gripping Decs shirt. “It’s not okay though, is it!” Ant said, his voice hoarse. “It’s never been okay and I’m so fucking sick of pretending it is!” Dec’s hand slowed in Ants’ hair, anticipating the next sentence. Ants’ voice wobbled now, “I fucking love you, Dec, and I know you love me too. I can’t keep this up, the pretending. It’s not even like people don’t know anymore...” Dec sighed, and propped Ant up to face him, holding his face in his hand. “We decided, years ago that we couldn’t do this, Ant.” Tears streamed silently down Ants cheeks. Dec continued, “We needed to be stronger to make it to where we are now. We are so lucky, Ant, but there’s no way we would’ve got here if we told the truth.”  
Ant knew he was right, but he could feel his eyes starting to close and his head start spinning. Dec noticed too, and picked Ant up, and placed him gently in his bed. He undresses Ant carefully and throws the duvet over him. Ant is spark out by now, so Dec reaches over, brushes Ants hair out of his eyes, and gives him a gentle kiss on the forehead before leaving.

Ant stands outside Decs door, pale and nervous. He knows he has no reason to be, he’s been here plenty of times before. For Gods sake, this was his best friends house. Ant tells himself to keep it together, and knocks on the door. It seems like an eternity before Dec opens the door and smiles softly. “Alright, mate?” He says, nonchalant as ever. “Come in, I’ll put the kettle on.” Ant closes the door and swallows loudly. He follows Dec to the kitchen and has a strong tea put in front of him. They talk, about nothing and everything, until suddenly, “About last night,” Dec starts. Ant, immediately going red, turns away in a vain attempt to deflect whatever’s coming next. Dec sighs and moves around the kitchen counter to face Ant who sits slightly higher than him on his stool. “I’m sick of pretending too, you know.” Dec says in a low voice. Ant looks up, speechless, mouth slightly agape. “But you said-“ Dec moves forward slightly, now moving close in Ants personal space. “I know what I said. But what we have, Ant. What we have is once in a lifetime. All I want is you. God, it’s all I’ve ever wanted since we we’re 13. How stupid were we to ignore that.” Ant is almost panting now, mostly in utter disbelief but also by Decs proximity. “So you don’t care about last night?” Ant asks hesitantly. Dec just laughs, “No, of course not. You’re my best mate it’s not like I haven’t seen one of your displays before.” Ant grins widely. “Besides,” says Dec, putting his hands on Ants thighs and leaning up to his face, “you look cute when you’re blushing.” Ant closes the gap between them in what feels like a millisecond. They’ve kissed before, sure, but they had been drunken fumbles, dares and the like. Never like this. This was electricity, like a shared flame that spread through them both. Dec took Ants face in his hands and smiled, rubbing his cheekbone gently with his thumb. “I’ve been waiting for this", he says with a grin. 

The men chase each other up the stairs like they did as teenagers, kissing at regular intervals and trying to take as much clothing off as possible. They reach Decs bedroom in t-shirt’s and briefs, and come to a standstill when they realise the gravitas of what is about to happen. Ant goes first, peeling of his t-shirt to reveal solid, broad shoulders and a firm stomach. He walks forwards to take off Decs shirt, his fingers lingering at his waist, then his chest. He takes a step back to admire Decs lean torso, dragging his fingers lightly over his stomach. Ant kneels and puts his hands on Decs thighs. He looks up at him with a grin, before placing his mouth over Decs hard cock and breathing hot breath over him. Ant moves his lips up and down Decs length, occasionally taking part of him into his mouth and moaning. Ant moves one hand into the bottom of Decs briefs, tracings small circles with his finger, and with the other he grips Decs arse under his briefs, hard. He does this until the small man begins to shake lightly. Ant smiles up and stands, hastily removing both his and Decs underwear. At the sight of Ants cock, Dec gets on his knees and puts his hands on his thighs for balance. He looks up at Ant expectantly, and then back at his cock. He carefully takes the head into his mouth, licking under the frenulum gently. This causes Ant to moan very loudly and buck further into Decs throat. Dec takes it well, better than Ant expected. “Done this before, have we?” He quips, earning himself a grazing of teeth along his shaft which sent shivers down his spine. Dec is moving quicker now, sucking harder and with much enthusiasm. Ant cups Decs face with his hands and gently manoeuvres himself in and out of his friends mouth. But soon he increases in pace, now fucking Decs mouth with zeal. Dec feels tears fall silently down his face, mingling with the spit running down his chin. Ant pulls out and Dec gasps, now on all fours on the floor, both men panting. “On the bed, now.” Ant says. Dec moves quickly, positioning himself stomach down on the bed, face buried in his pillow. Ant moves behind him, and coats himself throughly in the lube from the bedside table. With one hand on the back of Decs thigh, and the other painstakingly slowly moving around Decs right arsehole. Ant slowly pushes in the first finger with little resistance. He alternates between finger fucking his best friend and then slowly rubbing his sensitive ring. Soon he tries two fingers and is greeted by a hiss from the smaller man but persists anyway, Ants other hand firmly on the back of Decs thigh, keeping him still. Ant begins to scissor his fingers, stretching Dec until he starts to whine and struggle for more. Ant adds a third finger, now roughly finger blasting his best friend who has taken to shouting and drooling in his pillow. Ant digs deeper and brushes Decs prostate, making the smaller man shudder in pleasure. Ant continues to brush over it again, and again, and again, and again, hand still firmly on the back of Decs thigh to stop him writhing with ecstasy. Ant removes his fingers, leaving Dec with a deeply unsatisfactory feeling of being empty. Ant flips him round, and reaches down to kiss him softly. “I want you to look at me when you’re cumming, understood?” He says in a deep tone. But before he can say a word Ant has pushed himself in to the hilt in Decs arsehole. All Dec could do was rear his head back, eyes wide open and mouth agape. Ant gripped Decs jaw, making him look him in the eye. “I said, understood?” “Yes,” Dec manages to breath out, which was Ants queue to begin fucking him with three decades worth of pent up emotion. Ant was relentless, pounding Decs prostate without release. There were several times Dec felt as if his soul were ascending, though every time he reached a new peak of pleasure, he was continually pushed over it, again, and again, and again. Until suddenly, both men began to feel the fire in their stomachs deepen. Ant gripped Decs jaw, “Look at me!” He growled. With the next assault on Decs prostate he came between their bodies, hot thick ropes of cum decorating both of their chests. Dec was so whited out in bliss he almost didn’t feel Ant come deep inside of him, cock still pulsating slightly. Ant pulled out and fell down next to Dec dramatically. The two men looked at each other and laughed. After a quick, steamy shower and a change of clothes both men got back into bed, still in their after cum glow and fell asleep, Decs arms around Ant, knowing things are finally as they should be.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters don’t sue me! I know it’s the year of our lord 2020 but Ant and Dec are my guilty pleasure and they have this heavy 2013 nostalgia yanno?


End file.
